The present invention relates to a copying apparatus which is capable of executing a plurality of different copy modes, and more particularly to a copying apparatus having a binding margin forming copy mode for forming a copy with a binding margin and an anamorphic magnification copy mode for forming a copy with an image magnified or reduced in one direction, i.e., in the lengthwise direction or in the widthwise direction.
When a document having a plurality of pages is copied with an electrophotographic copying apparatus to bind into one volume, the portions with a copied image of an original document must carefully bound if an original document has the image to be copied adjacent an end thereof. To overcome such a drawback, copying apparatuses have been developed which have a function capable of setting a binding margin for making a space at one end of a copy to be formed.
In these copying apparatuses, the amount of a binding margin (a space portion formed at one end of a copying paper) can be set by continually pushing a binding margin key while operating a ten-key cluster for use in inputting the number of copies to input the actual length of a binding margin. For example, when a binding margin of 10mm is required to be set, the operator operates the ten-key cluster to input "1", and the "0".
With regard to the setting of the amount of a binding margin, the setting at a relatively large interval (e.g., three stages of 5 mm, 10 mm, 15 mm) is sufficiently serviceable for practical use, and such setting produces a simple and easy operation.
Further, the operator must be careful not to set the binding margin outside the range of a standard value of a binding margin to be set (e.g., outside the upper and lower limit of the amount of a binding margin) when setting the binding margin by use of a ten-key cluster. In connection with this, copying apparatuses must cope with the erroneous input.
Anamorphic magnification is a way that an original document is copied with its image having a different magnification ratio in the lateral-to-longitudinal dimensions. By using this function, an image can be magnified or reduced in one direction.
More specifically, anamorphic magnification is a procedure wherein a copying magnification in a longitudinal direction of a slit exposure obtained by a project lens is made to differ from the one obtained by a speed ratio of a scanning system and a photosensitive member in a direction perpendicular to said longitudinal direction. Electrophotographic copying apparatuses having an anamorphic magnification function have already been practically used. In these copying apparatuses, an original document can be copied with its image magnified or reduced at a predetermined anamorphic ratio (the magnification ratio of lengthwise direction to widthwise direction).
In case of providing the function of the anamorphic magnification for electrophotographic copying apparatuses, an image can be satisfactorily formed if a magnification ratio of lengthwise direction to widthwise direction is not fixed but changeable as mentioned above. Moreover, in this case, a simple operation of the function is usually desired in spite of the increased functions of copying apparatuses.
On the other hand, the operator may operate a ten-key cluster for use in inputting the number of copies to input the magnification for executing anamorphic magnification. For example, when the magnification of "1.05" is required, the operator may push the ten-key cluster three times, i.e., at first push "1", then "0", and "5". However, such operation is troublesome as well as is likely to cause input errors. In addition, the operator must be careful not to input the magnification outside the possible range of anamorphic magnification (outside the upper and lower limits of the magnification ratio of lengthwise direction to widthwise direction). Further, in connection with this, copying apparatuses must have some means capable of coping with such input errors.
As described above, copying apparatuses these days have an increased number of copying modes such as a binding margin forming copy mode, an anamorphic magnification copy mode and the like as mentioned above. Therefore, numerical input becomes complicated, which is a burden to the users.